Ripple Effect
by mais-la
Summary: You take one action and your whole life's affected. OCs- Panama and London.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't tell America Your Problems**

_Or_

**Who the Hell Are You?**

England sighed, dejectedly. He was reminiscing about the past again, and once against he was beginning to feel old. It was times like these when he began to feel somewhat of a creak in his bones and the weariness of old age setting in. It was while he was in this decrepit state that America decided to burst in.

"Did I leave my iPhone here?" America then stopped in his tracks, with a blank look on his face, reached in his pocket and pulled out the object in question. "Oh." He slid the phone back into his pocket and grinned sheepishly. "Hehe… Oops." 

England's eyes twitched, "Do you have to do that every week?" He took a deep breath and tried to return to a calmer state. "I was in the middle of something." He muttered, now calm, but still thoroughly annoyed.

"What's got you down?' America asked, his smile ever-present. He laughed and then posed the question "Are you hung over again?" England sighed once again, America's vibrant personality reminded him of how youthful America still was while England just winding down. 

"Well, lately I've been thinking…" England struggled to find the right words for his predicament. "I'm getting old." Was the phrasing he settled on. He realized that with America you needed to put things bluntly.

America seemed to seriously think about England's problem for a second, but not for long. That wasn't America's nature. "Well… what do people do when they feel old?" He was grinning once again as he answered his own rhetorical question. "You go through a midlife crisis!"

England's face was full of confusion. "A… midlife… crisis…?" England had… heard of this but had never put much thought or stock into the idea. 

America's face seemed to brighten as he had an epiphany. "We can… start a band!" As he ended the exclamation, America settled himself into an elaborate, yet heroic pose.

"Do you even know how to play an instrument?" England's face dead-panned once again. He had to be kidding, a band? "I think I'm too old for that anyway…" He mumbled, lowly. 

America rolled his eyes, "Who needs instruments? Most bands don't even use them these days." His old buddy England just wasn't getting the point. "Exactly! Doing things you're way too old for is the point of a midlife crisis!" He approached England confidently and smacked him on the back, "C'mon! It'll be fun!" 

England ignored America's hands on him and then sighed. "Listen, I know this isn't your strong suit, but think of the logistics of this. I don't think we know anyone with any musical ability. And there's only two of us. I think a good band has four people, at least." England's logic cut through America's enthusiasm like a well-sharpened samurai sword. 

A quiet voice from the back of the room murmured, "I think I know two people who play instruments, and… I do too…" A shiver swept through England and America as their subconscious tried to fill the gap of what that mysterious noise could have been. 

"D-did you just hear something?" America asked England. England slowly nodded his head, still unsure the source of the sound. The two felt as if they were being watched. 

"I… I think it was just the wind…" England said, though not very confidently. He knew for a fact that none of his windows were open. 

Suddenly, for the second time that day, the door burst open. 

"CANADA!" Two voices sprang from the rushing blurs that came speeding through the still open door. They raced to hug the previously unnoticed Canada. England and America followed the blurs with confusion and then it slowly dawned on them: Canada had been there the whole time. 

"We were looking for you!" The brown-haired girl said, with a deep Spanish accent. "But now we found you!", said the blonde with the British accent. The two engulfed him in a bear hug as England and America still followed the scene, now feeling that they were the ones being unnoticed. 

America was the first to butt-in, as usual. "What's going on?" He asked the enigmatic group. Their attention's all sprung from one another to the two men at the front of the room. 

"Canada!" The blonde shoved him to the front of the group, "Introduce us!" Both girls had been pushing for quite awhile to get the shy nation to open up more and jumped at every opportunity for him to gain social skills. 

"B-but why…?' Canada stuttered. He didn't like the idea of talking especially to such a large group of people, and prominent nations at that. Even though they were technically related. 

"Because…" The blonde started, "If you can introduce other people then you can learn to introduce yourself!" She finished waving her hands in an over-exaggerated way to emphasis her point. "That makes sense right?" She asks the brunette, who nods and replies with "Definitely!" 

Canada stepped forward quite shyly. "Um… T-these are L-london and Panama…" He trailed off at the end and stepped back quickly. He didn't know which was worse; being unnoticed or being noticed. "A-anyway… T-they know how to play instruments…" 

"And…?" The brunette prompted. 

"And so do I…" Canada mumbled. The two more prominent nations stared at Canada. Neither of them could ever remember a time when he had talked this much. Come to think of it, they could barely remember him, period.

England was now warming a little to the idea of being in a band. With more people with instruments, he was running out of excuses. "What instruments can you play?" With any luck, they'd be the clarinet and the sitar. 

Panama stepped forward and cheerfully exclaimed, "I play the electric guitar!" London stepped forward in suit and announced, "I play bass. But you knew that, didn't you England? I mean… We're related. I know you!" 

England's reply was not what London wanted to hear. But it was along the lines of what she expected. "We are? I do?" For the time being, London decided to ignore him. 

"And Canada plays the drums." Panama said, knowing that Canada would be unable to say it himself at this point. Hopefully he wasn't having a 'too much social interaction' meltdown. 

America took the opportune moment to insert himself into the conversation, "So, how about it England? Seems we've got a full band!" He asserted. 

England looked questionably at America, "I play the guitar. What instrument do you play?" He asked skeptically. 

America responded with, "Well, I'm the hero, so logic would stand that I'd be the singer. The center of attention!" He finished confidently. In a metaphoric sense, his head swelled to epic proportions. 

England rolled his eyes, "Figures…" He mumbled. Well, darn. He had run out of excuses. Begrudgingly, England uttered, "Well… I don't see why not…" 

Suddenly, full comprehension dawned on England. "Wait…" He paused, thinking the situation over and eying the two girls. "How did you get into my house…?" 

The two girls smiled and looked at each other, "Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

**When Germany Met Panama**

_or_

**Meet Your New Stalker!**

As part of Canada's social training, the two girls accompanied him to the World Conference to make sure he at least attempted socialization.

This was an important meeting because this was the meeting in which all three of those introverts would extrovert themselves and introduce themselves to the rest of the nations.

London's and Panama's introductions of themselves were highly enthusiastic as per the norm. England remembered that he was associated with London and at the end of Panama's speech Spain jumped up and clapped which was responded to with Panama's angrily thrown leather sandal.

Canada's was met with confusion, questions, and a handful of sudden epiphanies. Even though most of the nations had already met him several times. That was the only social interaction that Canada had until the Aftermath of the meeting. He couldn't bring himself to join into the 'discussions' taking place around him about actual 'issues'.

At the 'Aftermath' of the meeting, all of the countries were mingling about due to the reason that they all had the opportunity to all be in one place at one time.

Canada was standing in the corner talking to Kumajiro about the events of the meeting, his day, and his feelings. The small polar bear listened intently before responding, "Who are you?" causing Canada to have somewhat of an emotional breakdown. Again.

London was trying to remind England that they were indeed related and that he did in fact know her. The stubborn country was refusing to believe this mainly because he honestly couldn't remember her.

Panama was wandering around talking to various people. She was enjoying introducing herself to people and at the moment was having a conversation about cooking with Germany.

America walked in between the two and began to talk to Germany as if he didn't just interrupt a conversation. In fact, he didn't realize he had. This did not bode well with Panama. She tapped him on the shoulder, America turned around confusedly to an incredulous Panama. He responded with "Do I know you?"

The normally easygoing Central American removed her sandal and chucked it at America, angrily shouting, "I'm freaking PANAMA!" The sandal landed, with impact, right in his mouth.  
>London from a few feet away turned to her friend and easily replied, "Nice shot!" before returning to her conversation.<p>

Turning to Germany, Panama's expression changed almost instantly back into the sweet, easygoing smile she had worn prior to the interruption. "Excuse me for a moment," She said, using a tone that could easily be used to discuss the weather. "I have to go pry my sandal from America's mouth." Turning away sweetly, she skipped off to America, who had been knocked to floor on impact.

She began to tug her sandal out from in between his teeth. Once it was removed and placed back on her foot, she kicked him in the face and then returned to standing next to Germany and their conversation, almost as if nothing had happened.

Germany was staring at the entire scene in awe. When she returned, the words just flew out of his mouth. "I love you." Panama, having not gotten back within full earshot had not fully caught what he said. "Huh?" She asked. "Nothing." He replied quickly, thankful for a chance to use a cover-up.

Meanwhile, London was in the corner trying to stop Canada from crying. 

The five band members were sitting back in England's house discussing how this was actually going to work. "Well…" London started, "We need someone to you know… get us gigs and things like that." Everyone eyed her with suspicion. "You mean like… a band manager?" Panama helped her along. London nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement and understanding. England replied with, "Well, it needs to be someone who is logical, polite, well-versed. They also need to know how to use technology well. Oh, and they need to want to do this." Clearly he was still a little bitter about being mostly roped into this.

Everyone's eyes met. None of them had any ideas, especially because three out of five were social recluses. Canada, Panama, and London all looked to America and England. "It's not like we can be much help in the whole 'knowing people' category." London pointed out. "So it's kind of up to you two." Panama finished.

"Well, the most technologically advanced country is Japan… He's also very logical, polite, and very intelligent." England pointed out. "And… if you could get me aboard this crazy idea…"

America jumped up and down and waved his arms, "I'll do it, I'll do it!" With that, he ran to the door, threw it open and began running in the direction of… The wrong direction. England walked to the door and called out, "Isn't Japan's house the other way?"

America stopped on his heels and turned around, "I knew that!" He began running in the opposite direction, towards Japan. "Be right back!" 

**A few hours later, in Japan**

America bursts into Japan's house. The nation in question whips around in surprise before dead-panning, "Oh. You." But following his customs, he bows and politely asks America to take off his shoes which have tracked mud all over the floor.

America not-so-politely ignores him, grabs him by the arm and excitedly exclaims, "You should be our band manager!" Which is met by an utter lack of confusion on Japan's part.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Japan replies, calmly. Maybe America was just having one of his 'spells'.

"Oh yeah, I have to explain stuff… Right…" America mutters before returning to his previous emotional high. "Following my amazing advice, England decided to go through a midlife crisis and now we have a band! And you should be our band manager!"

Japan quizzically looked at America, "Why me?" He had no previous experience with bands or anything of the like, and he had no clue why America and England would want him for a band manager.

"Because…" America faltered seeing as he realized he didn't quite know why. It was either because he honestly didn't understand or just wasn't paying attention. Probably both. "Because that's what we decided."

Japan decided to humor America. Mostly to get him to be quiet and to get him out of his house. "Alright, I consent." He didn't expect America to grab him by the arm again and begin dragging him out of his house back towards England's house. 

**A few hours later, in England**

"See? I told you it was this way." Japan told America as they approached England's house. He kept a smile on his face as his way of remaining polite and courteous even though his host was not.

"Whatever!" America replied as they entered the door way of the waiting group. "We found it eventually." Japan had to almost physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He found it was quite trying to keep his calm, cool demeanor while around America.

The band members inside welcomed Japan warmly and Panama and London pushed Canada forward again, "Say hi." They quietly urged, "Oh and him tell him the news."

Canada cleared his throat shyly before attempting to speak. "H-hello, Japan." He bowed as heard that was custom. A sharp poke in the back reminded him of the other news. "O-oh! America, while you were gone, we thought of a band name…"

America raised his eyebrow and asked, "Well, what is it?", expecting something lame and very British.

In unison, London and Panama told him the name of the band. "Everything Explodes!" America's face brightened considerably. "Okay, that is fucking AWESOME!" He screamed as he high-five the two girls.

Japan had tuned out the entire conversation. His mind was wrapped up in thoughts about the peculiar boy who had said 'hi' to him earlier. '_Do I know him…?_'


End file.
